Leyendo harry Potter 1 - 7
by Darkness131
Summary: En el año 1977 una misteriosa carta llega a la oficina del Albus y con ella 7 extraños libros que narran la historia a cerca de un niño y los secretos a cerca de como derrotar a Lord Voldemort. A medida que van leyendo las emociones, los nervios se van haciendo presentes...


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece, créditos a su respectiva autora J. K. Rowling.**

 **Historia creada con la finalidad de entretener y en que entretenerme en lo que mis historias favoritas actualizan.**

 **Hola a todos, ya saben que esta será la típica historia donde todo mundo en Hogwart lee Harry Potter, si ya sé que hay muchas de este tipo (pero muchas son inconclusas :'v ) pero nunca son suficientes.**

 **Así que he decidido hacer una a mi manera y un poco más original.**

 **Así que espero que les guste.**

 **Aclaración: La historia se introducirá en dos partes: la primera parte o el primer libro se leerá en 1977 y el resto de los libros durante el torneo de los Tres Magos. Espero que les guste esta idea.**

 _ **Así que sin más que decir ¡comencemos!**_

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Año 1977

Prologo

\- La carta y los 7 libros -

Era una tarde tranquila en el colegio de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore el actual director se hallaba en su oficina con una expresión seria en su rostro. Algo muy raro en él.

La causa de su expresión seria solo se deben a alguien: Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

Desde luego su problema se acredita a bastante tiempo, sabía que cuando lo conoció daría grandes problemas pero no sabía hasta qué punto, siempre había mantenido un ojo en él, el día que le dijo podía hablar con las serpientes y eso no daba indicios muy buenos.

Durante estos años toda Gran Bretaña había vivido con miedo al saber que probablemente unos de los magos más tenebrosos que habían existido desatarían grandes cantidades de muertes por todo el país, por supuesto él había tratado de detenerlo pero sus actos no habían servido de mucho.

Por ello fundo un grupo: la orden del fénix, un grupo dirigido por el para combatir directamente contra él y sus mortifagos pero aquello tampoco había servido de mucho. Y eso le preocupaba, sabía que con cada año que pasaba él se hacía más viejo y el ganaba más poder, no estaba muy seguro si algún día podía detenerlo, pero mantenía la fe y la esperanza de que ese reinado de terror llegara a su fin.

Cuando de repente una luz cegadora inundo toda su oficina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos cuando aquella luz ceso, algo aturdido saco su varita por cualquier precaución e investigando el origen de aquella luz, pero noto que en el piso había un paquete con una carta atada a él, con sumo cuidado se acercó, tras verificar de que no era alguna especie de trampa procedió a acercarse y leer la carta:

 _Querido profesor Albus Dumbledore:_

 _Muy buenas tardes o noches o en el momento en el que usted este leyendo esta carta._

 _Sé que lo que está apunto de leer le parezca una broma de mal gusto o hasta crea que es algún tipo de trampa, o hasta crea que es algo imposible pero déjeme decirle que nada es imposible al menos en el mundo mágico excepto revivir a los muertos eso si es imposible._

 _La finalidad de esta carta es para un asunto bastante serio; le estoy escribiendo esta carta en el año 2017 osea de 40 años en el futuro y estoy al tanto de que en aquella época se produce un gran temor a causa de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, Lord Voldemort o Tom Sorvolo Ryddle como usted guste llamarlo. Lo que contiene aquel paquete son siete libros en las que se cuenta la vida y pensamientos de un niño y también relatan de acerca de cómo derrotar a Lord Voldemort, si profesor él ha sido vencido y nunca más ha de regresar pero... el precio que tuvimos que pagar para derrotarlo fue muy alto pues se perdieron muchas vidas en aquel encuentro. Por ese motivo le hemos enviado estos libros para que los lean frente al gran comedor ya que varios de los hijos que estudian en ese momento aparecen. Espero profesor que crea en esta carta ya que es vital para muchas personas que lean el contenido de esos libros, pero no solo las personas que están en Hogwarts si no también hay otras personas que participen en aquella lectura le dejo una lista de las personas que también participen:_

Molly y Arthur Weasley.

Andrómeda y Ted Tonks.

Alastor " Ojoloco" Moody.

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Charlus y Dorea Potter.

Gideon y Fabian Prewett.

Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

Miembros de la orden del Fénix.

Daniel y Amy Evans.

Edgar Bones.

Cornelius Fudge.

 _Esas serían las personas adicionales que estén presentes en la lectura, espero profesor que crea en esta carta. Ya que es de suma importancia para muchas personas._

 _Sin más que añadir me despido._

 _Que disfruten la lectura._

 _Atte. J.E._

Después de que Dumbledore dejo la carta estaba en un estado de shock, ¿una carta de 40 años en el futuro?, prácticamente eso sería imposible pero tal como leyó en el mundo mágico nada es imposible. Cuando se recuperó del shock inicial se acercó al paquete y vio como decía la carta dentro están los 7 libros que nombraron:

Harry potter y la piedra filosofal.

Harry Potter y la cámara secreta.

Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban.

Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego.

Harry Potter y la orden del fénix.

Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe.

Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte.

—¿Potter? —Preguntó en voz baja—. Tendrá algo que ver con Charlus y Dorea o tal vez con el joven James.

Después de dejar de leer tuvo que sentarse inmediatamente pues creía que se iba a desmayar de pues de leer aquello, su mente tenía un sin fin de pensamientos primero que una carta que viene del futuro y la otra que lo tenía sumamente feliz era de que por fin Voldemort seria derrotado. Pero se le formo un gran nudo en la garganta al leer lo que la carta decía: «el precio que tuvimos que pagar para derrotarlo fue muy alto pues se perdieron muchas vidas en aquel encuentro.»

Cuando por fin se recuperó hizo lo que decía la carta recogió los libros y se los llevó al Gran Comedor no sin antes de enviar un _Patronus_ aquellas personas que mencionan en ella.

 _ **Gran Comedor:**_

En el Gran Comedor el ambiente que se hacía presente era de risas y alegría todos los estudiantes estaban comiendo tranquilamente hasta que Dumbledore entro cargando un paquete cuando llego con el resto de los profesores hablo estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta se abrieron y entraron:

Molly y Arthur Weasley.

Andrómeda y Ted Tonks.

Alastor " Ojoloco" Moody.

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Charlus y Dorea Potter.

Gideon y Fabian Prewett.

Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

Miembros de la orden del Fénix.

Daniel y Amy Evans.

Edgar Bones.

Cornelius Fudge.

—¿Mamá?, ¿Papá? —el grito de dos alumnos de Gryffindor sonaron por el comedor.

Lily Evans se paró y fue a abrazar a sus padres y lo mismo hizo James Potter. Hasta que Lily pregunto:

—¿Que hacen aquí? —pregunto con curiosidad.

El matrimonio Evans estaba a punto de contestar, pero la voz del director los interrumpió:

—¡Ah que bueno que llegaron! —Dijo Dumbledore—. Pero siéntense primero y les explicare del porque están aquí.

Todos los invitados empezaron a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor a excepción del matrimonio Malfoy que ellos fueron a la mesa de Slytherin.

—Albus, ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto Alastor—. ¿Por qué tanta urgencia de que viniéramos?

—Queridos alumnos e invitados —empezó a hablar el director—. Esta tarde me ha llegado una carta y paquete con 7 libros que habla de la vida un niño, pero lo más sorprendente hasta para mi es que esta carta viene del futuro —después de decir aquello muchos vieron a su director, profesor y ex-director como si finalmente hubiera perdido la toda la cordura que le quedaba.

Ante esto Sirius levanto la mano, como si fuera un niño pequeño queriendo preguntar algo: —Si señor Black, ¿qué ocurre? -pregunto Albus—, bueno... ¿profesor no cree que es demasiado temprano para empezar a tomar? y si es así porque no nos invitó —termino con un puchero.

Todo el mundo el Gran Comedor rompió en carcajadas pero las que más se escuchaba era la de James que se detuvo al notar la mira seria de su madre. Incluso Dumbledore rio ligeramente.

—¡Sirius!, como puedes decir eso —le regaño Remus—. El profesor Dumbledore no está borracho, ¿o sí? —pregunto con la ceja arqueada al director.

—Les aseguro Sr. Black, Sr Lupin que no estoy borracho. —Dijo Dumbledore con una ligera risa.

—Entonces lo que nos dice es, ¿verdad? —pregunto una chica rubia de Gryffindor.

—Les aseguro que es verdad Srta. Steel. Lo he confirmado y no es ninguna trampa de Voldemort —ante ello hubo un estremecimiento total por algunos estudiantes.

Hubo una gran cantidad de murmullos por todo el lugar, acerca de que lo que les había dicho. Albus al notar eso decidió compartir la carta que le había llegado para que pudieran comprender con mejor detalle lo de aquella situación, así que empezó a leer.

Cuando termino de leer el sentimiento general era de shock, desconfianza e incredulidad, ¿quién sería de manejar el tiempo de esa manera?, enviando una carta de 40 años más tarde y quién demonios era J.E. La sola idea de eso era absurda y una total locura inclusive para el mundo mágico.

Todos empezaron a murmurar acerca de quién podría ser el niño acerca de quién iba a escuchar su vida.

—Bueno, ahora que ya saben por qué los hice venir podemos iniciar con la lectura —ante ello todos asintieron con cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, el primer libro se llama: "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"

—¡¿POTTER!? —gritaron James, Sirius, Remus, junto con los padres de James.

—Es lo que dice aquí señor Potter —menciono Albus mostrando les el libro.

—Vaya, tal vez sea tu hijo James —dijo Remus.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunto James.

—Por supuesto —dijo sirius metiéndose en la conversación—, si estos libros vienen del futuro lo más seguro es que si sea tu hijo, no creo que sea un virgen toda tu vida —termino con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ja Ja Ja —rio sarcásticamente— pero si eso es cierto entonces... ¿quién será su madre? —preguntó en voz alta mirando a Lily Evans. Estaba seguro de que era ella.

Pero antes de poderle insinuarse le descaradamente de que ella sería la madre de su hijo el profesor Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

—Bueno... tal vez deberíamos empezar la lectura para poder averiguarlo, ¿les parece bien? — pregunto, todos soltaron un SI, a excepción de los de Slytherin. Que algunos estaban callados como era posible que alguien derrotara al señor tenebroso.

—Entonces comencemos con la lectura del primer libro...

 _ **Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.**_


End file.
